Guido
thumb|300px|right Guido is a character in Cars ''and Cars 2 . ''Cars "Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do. "Guido isn't just pretty fast with a tire, he's pretty creative with one too, or even with ten." ''Cars 2'' Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carburetor County. A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage...and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris! In this film Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the begining of the film. He also watches as Mater talks on the Mel Dorado Show. Later in Tokyo he doesn't believe that Holley Shiftwell is Mater's girlfriend until the end of the film when she says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals the Guido and Luigi used to always fight and they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes and they are both satisfied. He also helps fight the lemons later in the film. He tries to take off the bomb that was attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. Trivia *Guido is named for the Italian verb “guidare” which means “to drive.”‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *Pixar supervising technical director Guido Quaroni, who is a native of Monza, Italy, suggested this name to John Lasseter, and was then asked to provide the temporary voice. The director liked his voice so much it made it into the finished film. Guido even got a chance to work on the character he named and voices: in Cars, Guido Quaroni performed shading work on Guido the car! *In the Cars Toons episode:'' Tokyo Mater, Guido says "modify" in English, which is one of the rare times he says an English word, and the only one in a Cars Toons episode. *Guido also says ''OK in Cars. In Cars: The Video Game, Guido says boss in English. Gallery Sc-luigi-guido-ferrari-fans-movie-moments.jpeg|Ferrari Fans Guido and Luigi die-casts 1pitcrewguido.jpg|Guido finishes the fastest stop in history of Cars Guidoworldofcars.jpg|Guido in The World of Cars Online S1-guido-luigi.jpg|Cars 2 Guido & Luigi die-casts References Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters